A Slashy R rated Vision
by pasta making leprechaun
Summary: Cory finds out he's gay. So does Raven. CoryLarry CoryEddyDevon SLASH


Disclaimer: I do not own it. I don't own anything.

A/N and Warning: Contains male on male on male. Hope you like!

An R-rated Slassy Vision 

Once again, Raven was interrupted from her dream. She saw a tunnel of flashing light and then the image of her kitchen came into focus. While sleeping, her visions were longer and more interactive. It appeared to be night and there was no one else in the kitchen. A note on the fridge told her what to do as her parents were out for an evening of romance. Raven felt a sense of contentment even though she didn't know why.

Then from up above she heard a soft thud. Not hard enough for it to be anything serious, but just enough for it to be inspected. She opened the door, walked through the living room and up the staircase. The thud had come from Cory's bedroom. As she came closer, she could hear more noises. There were people talking although she didn't remember anyone else being in the house.

There was a groan and now Raven was scared what if a thief came in through the bedroom window and had hurt Cory. She came up to the door and slowly opened it. What she saw shocked her. Her vision focused in on one person in the room; Cory.

The younger brother was on his hands and knee busy suckling on the massive black cock in his mouth. Another one was squeezed into his butt hole but the faces of the owners of the magnificent cocks were hidden. But one thing was certain; Cory was not being raped. Or, if he was he was sure enjoying it. Indeed the look of intense pleasure could not be denied. Cory was enjoying this just as much as the other two, whoever they were.

Then Cory turned his head and their eyes met. His eyes widened in fear and shock….

Raven awoke from the vision/dream with a start. _Okay let's think rationally,_ she thought._ Maybe it was just a dream. A sick twisted dream. _But she could not come to believe this. She'd had dozens of visions in her sleep to know what one felt like. So the next issue was what to about it. Being Raven, she knew she would eventually have to tell someone about it. But right now she had no time to think about it, school started in a half hour.

In the kitchen Raven was finishing her cereal when Cory came down the stairs. Raven's stomach did a flip. Cory looked exactly the same as he always did, but to his sister he was a completely different person. He just looked gay and Raven wondered how she never noticed it before. She decided to keep her mouth shut for now but she winced when he asked for her to pass the milk. He even sounded gay now.

At school, Raven couldn't even concentrate on her studies. The secret was gnawing away at her. By 5th period she had had enough. She needed to tell someone so she decided to tell her best friend in the world, Chelsea. So during lunch in the privacy of the lunchroom, Raven spilled the secret she was harboring.

"I don't know what to do, Chelsea. I mean he's my brother. I'll love him no matter what and so will the rest of us. Plus here in San Francisco, people are very tolerant."

"So, what's the problem then?" asked Chelsea. "Just let him find out for himself."

"But what if he does find out and decides to keep it a secret? He'll live the rest of his life alone." Raven was talking almost to herself now weighing out the possibilities.

"Well Rae, I know that this is a tough decision to make, but I'm sure it will turn out okay. It always does."

(After School)

When Raven got home Cory was sitting at the kitchen concentrating on his math homework. Raven took a deep breath and prepared herself for what probably was going to be the most awkward and painful conversation in her life.

She walked into the room with a huge smile on her face, and sat down at the table. Cory didn't even look up. Didn't even acknowledge her presence. Then again math was Cory's favorite subject and he always focused deeply while doing his work.

"Hey Cory! How was school today," in her mind she chastised herself for sounding so perky. Cory would know something was up.

Cory looked up from his paper and stared at Raven with a mix of confusion, curiosity and annoyance. "It was fine," he said it as though it were obvious. And then he just went back to work. Raven grounded her teeth slightly and recomposed herself. She put a smile back on her face and plowed on.

"Did anything exciting happen?" she said with false interest.

Cory didn't even bother to look up. "Same as yesterday," he said monotonously.

Raven knew this wasn't going to go anywhere. She decided to be more direct. "So Cory, do you have any crushes. Anyone look cute to you?"

"What!" This was something that they hadn't talked about before. "No, I'm far to busy to be in a relationship."

_So young and yet so cynical, _thought Raven. "Well you know when I was your age I started to get crushes. How about it, Cory? Do you have your eye on that special girl, or well, a boy?"

Cory almost dropped his book. "What?!" His voice sounded shaky and Raven knew she had him.

"Well, you know this is San Francisco. No body will judge you here."

Cory tried to calm himself. "I don't know what's wrong with you today but leave me alone to finish my work."

"Ok then. See you later." Raven left Cory alone to ponder her words.

In the kitchen Cory had his hands over his head. _She can't possibly know what I've been thinking I haven't told anyone, or left any evidence. Then again she is psychic maybe she…_ But Cory shuddered to think about what Raven may have seen in a vision. He decided to search deep inside himself to see if he was gay. He had gone out with a few girls but never really liked them. He just did that to be cool. In the last few months he did have some odd dreams, but they could mean anything. The thing that scared him the most was that he was starting to think about boys. If a cute one passes him in the hall he just stared at him. He hoped no one noticed. And at night he would get hard thinking about his friends in the nude. Especially Larry. Something about his best friend made him want to be around him.

All this thinking made him even more confused. He shut his math book and went to his room to play a video game.

(Later that Night)

Cory had just recently found the rewards of jerking off. He also found the fright that came with only being able to masturbate if he pictured naked boys from school humping each other. He knew that it was wrong but it just felt so right.

He lay in bed thinking about the day's events and his sister's strangeness. It bothered him deeply that she was encouraging him to like boys. Even persuading him to admit that he liked them. He decided to just let things fall into place and continued playing with himself. A picture of a naked Larry filled his head and he seized the opportunity. In a few moments he was panting and very satisfied. He rolled over and fell asleep.

The next morning, Raven said nothing to her brother as she ate her breakfast. When she finally left, Cory again thought about his sexuality. _Well, I can't deny that I like boys, but I guess I think girls are pretty too, so maybe I'm bisexual. _The little pep talk made him feel much easier. He put his bowl in the sink, grabbed his backpack and headed to school.

After he went to his locker and said hello to a few friends, he headed to the gymnasium where he had physical education first. The closer he got to the locker room, the more nervous he got. Cory had a slight problem when he had gym, and his dick was starting to stand at attention. He tried to clear his mind and as he passed through the doors just before the bell rang. He looked straight ahead and ignored the half-naked boys all around him. He got to his locker and let out a deep breath as he started to turn the dial. His small member was now poking through his jeans at full length.

He had just taken off his shirt when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and laid his eyes on his best friend in the world and his secret crush, Larry. Only Larry was only in a pair of small, tight boxer-briefs. Cory couldn't help but look down for a small moment. He could just see the small outline of a bulge. He looked up. Luckily Larry wasn't the smartest kid around and he didn't notice his friend checking him out. He also didn't notice the large bulge in Cory's pants.

"Sup my homie?" he said bluntly.

"Dude, you can not talk like that," said Cory chuckling.

"Whatever. Hey after class can you give me the math homework?" His made a pleading face and Cory's mind broke down.

"Yea, sure, but how do you ever expect to pass, if you never do your own work?"

Larry, who had a blank look on his face, came out of his trance. "Did you say something?"

Cary looked at him exasperated. "I just said sure."

"Oh thanks man, let me get changed and I'll see you in the gym."

Cory watched as he walked his friend's butt as he walked away. His cheeks had a slight rhythm to them as he walked. As one went up the other went down. It was hypnotizing. Cory looked away reluctantly before anyone noticed him. Not that anyone ever did. He quickly got dressed and walked into the large gym.

Today they played rugby. Cory wasn't particularly good at sports, but Larry sure was. He admired his friends skills the entire time, and as a result his own suffered greatly, much to the humor of everyone else.

When the game was over, they headed back inside, tired and sweaty.

"Dude, you're not very good at rugby, are you?" said Larry with a smile.

"Hey man, that's no way to talk to the person whose giving you the homework."

"Oh yeah," Larry laughed. "Quick, go get it."

Cory got the homework sheet and turned around to find his friend in his underwear again standing a foot from him. Cory jumped back in surprise. Larry laughed and started to copy the answers, as Cory got dressed. Sometimes he thought that Larry liked to show off his body to him.

The rest of the day went normally until lunch. They had just gotten their lunch and sat down. They were about to talk about what they were going to do over the weekend when Kristina Threston, the hottest girl in their grade came up to Larry.

"Can I talk to you," she said in a sweet voice.

"Uh, sure." Larry gave the other boys a quick glance and then got up and went into a corner with Kristina. They talked and smiled and giggled, but mostly Kristina. Cory looked at the other boys, who looked back at him surprised. They returned their gazes to Larry's conversation. They saw making some gesture toward their table. The smile slid off Christina's face and she looked down at her feet. They bade each other goodbye and Larry returned to his seat. He took a bite out of his sandwich, oblivious to the stares.

"Well?" Cory finally said.

"Well what?" Larry looked up from his meal.

"Well what did she say?"

"Who, Kristina? She just wanted to know if I wanted to go ice skating on Saturday."

"And? What did you say?" Cory was now very anxious at what the answer would be, and not the excited kind.

"I told her I couldn't skate well and that I was going to hang out with you guys Saturday." Larry looked like he thought this was a perfectly reasonable answer as the other boys just gaped at him.

"Dude, you do _not _turn down Kristina Threston," said one of the boys still in disbelief.

"Why not?" Larry was clearly confused and now starting to get a little anxious.

"She's the hottest girl in school!"

"Come on guys, she's not that hot and she a snob. Besides we were already going to hang out, right? I couldn't just blow you guys off." Larry finished his excuse and went back to eating. The boys shook their heads in disagreement but said nothing more as they turned their attentions to their sandwiches. Cory was left to ponder Larry's strange behavior.

Any straight guy would kill to go out with Kristina. Maybe there's something more to Larry than beats the eye. And then again, maybe I'm just looking too much into this.

(Saturday Afternoon)

Cory's friends had just left for dinner. Now it was just he and Larry sitting on the couch in the living room finishing up a video game.

"So Larry, you really don't like Kristina _at all_?" Cory asked?

"No she's not my type."

"Well then who do you like?" Cory's heart rate increased.

"I don't really like anyone." Larry, who was obviously uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation, shifted in his seat.

Cory paused for a moment, then decided to take advantage of the moment and continued to talk. "Well there must be someone that you have feelings for. Come on tell me."

"I can't tell you. Just drop it."

Cory was taken back by the hostility in his friend's voice. "Well alright. Just remember, we're best friends. We can tell each other anything."

Larry looked up. "I know." The two boys faces were just a foot apart. And they both started to lean in for that clichéd kiss. Cory felt the warm breath of the opposite as their lips touched. It wasn't a long passionate one. Just long enough to become familiar with one another. They pulled away. Their faces were just 3 inches apart and they both smiled. Their troubling secrets had been revealed, and now nothing could get in the way of their friendship and now, their love. The leaned back in for a second time. This time it was passionate.

(The next week)

The last week had been great. Full of kisses and cuddling, within the privacy of their houses of course. But something was up with Larry every time they kissed, he seemed t be looking for something, and when they pulled apart, he looked slightly disappointed, like he didn't find it, whatever it was.

Cory walked down the hallway when something caught his eye. It was Larry. He was talking to Kristina. _Her again? _ Cory thought. _Why can't she just leave him alone?_ But then she did something really unexpected. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. And, something more unexpected, Larry just smiled. Then she went on her way.

Before Larry turned to his locker, he caught Cory's eye. His faced filled with shock as he focused on his lock. Cory walked over and stood beside him.

"How could you?" His voice was filled with the pain of being betrayed. No excuse, he thought, would be enough to satisfy him. And Larry's definitely wasn't

"Listen Cory, I don't know what I was thinking going out with you. I mean, we're both boys it just isn't right. And all this time I just didn't feel anything between us. I wanted to but I just couldn't. And then I realized that I like Kristina. Don't be mad. You said it yourself; she is hot.

Cory could bare no more. He stormed off to his class. For the rest of the day he ignored Larry. By the time he got home, he still felt crumby but at least he was able to take his mind off his ex and do his homework. Raven was out with her friends, and Cory had the whole house to himself. Or so he thought.

As he took out his math he thought he heard voices coming from upstairs. Tip-toeing, he climbed up the stairs and the voices got louder. He realized they were coming from his room. He put and ear to the door and the voices stopped. They were replaced with a slurpy, sucky kind of sound.

Cory opened the door a crack to look inside. He found two boys on his bed making out. They were Eddy, which Cory had known all of his life, and Devon, Raven's supposed boyfriend. And then they spotted him. But instead of yelling or covering up their act, they smiled and invited him in.

"So Cory do you like what you see?" Devon asked in a smooth, sensual voice.

Cory tried to act confused. "W-What?" he asked nervously.

"Come on Cory. I've seen you and Larry looking all out of breath every time I walk in. I know the signs," said Eddy with an all-knowing smile.

At the mention of Larry, Cory's eyes welled up with tears. Sensing it was something he said, Eddy was going to try to make things better. "Come on Cory," he said. "Let's have some fun. Wordlessly, he started to undress Cory, while Devon undressed himself.

When they were all nice and nude, Devon said to Cory, "Just relax, this will only hurt for a second." Cory took a deep breath as Devon shoved in his huge, lubed dick into Cory's hole. He only felt a little pain before feeling immense pleasure. They got into a rhythm and both boys were moaning.

Then Cory saw Eddy's dangling dick and sucked it into his mouth. He was in heaven, when he thought he saw the door open a crack and then shut. He ignored it, and focus on pleasuring the two men with their penises in his body.

Outside the door, Raven tried to catch her breath.


End file.
